First Memory
by Xire
Summary: Robin and Lucina are talking about what she remembers of the tactician from her timeline, which leads to what Lucina believes an embarrassing memory, involving her child self and a collapsing bookshelf.


Well, here is my second fanfic in this series, and I must admit that I did enjoy writing it. I will admit that I did write it pretty casually, as more of a leisure write. Which means that I wrote it in the span of a few hours and haven't gone over it a half dozen times. But I did enjoy it and I hope you do as well. I think the flashback (shown in italics) is my favorite. I might just end up doing more in that vein. So please, enjoy.

* * *

"Tell me, Lucina, did you know much of…the me from your time?" Robin asked her the night before the final battle with Grima.

"Why do you ask?" She asked in return, curious at his interest in the subject.

"Well, it's just been on my mind a lot lately, what the differences must be between him and I must be. The choices we must have both made the bonds that we have…or sometimes I wonder if he even made many at all." He answered with a thoughtful look.

"Well," She began, "I didn't see him very much from what I remember, but whenever I did see him he always had his hood up. I never knew why." It was an interesting comparison, the hooded man she barely knew, and the smiling, attractive face that she had come to love. "I knew that he was one of the people that were closest to my father, and he seemed to be one of the softer spoken of the Sheppard's, like he always had something else weighing on his mind."

"Really…? I wonder if he knew more about his past than I do. That would be cause for distraction." Robin wondered aloud. Yes, he would say that his own new found knowledge of actually _being_ Grima was certainly a heavy weight to bear, but he wouldn't call himself soft spoken, that was for sure. But perhaps if he had known that information from the beginning, he might've had a different outlook on life.

"That would make sense, I suppose. I was able to spend a short time with him once, in the study. I had been curious and was trying to read some of the books and papers that were there when he came in."

_Her father's tactician stood there in the doorway, almost seeming surprised. She couldn't really be sure though since his hood hid his face. It was his posture really that made her wonder._

"_Hi." She spoke first after a moment of silence, almost worried that he would just leave if she didn't say anything. He was quiet and reserved, and every time she saw him, her child mind was intrigued and she always found herself wanting to know more about him. "Are you here to study too?" This was the first real time that she had ever really been able to talk to him. She had seen him plenty of times in passing, and had spied on him from around a corner when he spoke to her father. Then shyness had stopped her or he looked too busy to go up and say something to him. But now he was here and this was her big chance. She only hoped that he wouldn't just leave._

_There was another pause that seemed as if it went on forever, when he finally nodded slowly and walked forward, up to the desk she was sitting at. "I came here for a certain tome." His voice was soft and slow, as if he was distracted by something else, besides what he was saying._

"_Oh, can I help? What does it look like?" She asked, already sliding off the tall stool she had been using. _

_There was another pause before he answered. "It's blue, with gold lettering." _

_She nodded and went over to the shelves of books that were many times taller than she was. She decided that as little as she had heard it, and despite how quiet it seemed, she enjoyed the sound of his voice. "Ok!" She exclaimed with a grin, ready and eager to help. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that he had gone up to the bookshelf that was next to hers. As she searched the books she couldn't help but be excited to spend time with him, even if not much was spoken. She wanted to find what he was looking for first and impress him, so that maybe he would talk with her more in the future. _

_Looking up she spotted a book that was blue with gold letters on the side. "I think I found it!" She exclaimed excitedly. It was on the shelf right below the top one, far above her reach (which wasn't very high in the first place), but she decided that she wouldn't let it stop her from achieving her goal. She would get the book for him! _

_Glancing over to him and finding that it looked as if he was lost in thought, she began to climb the bookshelf, stubborn determination written all over her face. However, she hadn't thought through her plan very well, however, as she didn't stop to think if the shelves would be able to support her weight or not. For as luck would have it, when she was about half way up the next shelf that she went up collapsed under her feet, resulting in her only hanging there by her hands. Her feet tried to find purchase again, but to no avail. Her hands were beginning to lose their grip, and falling was looking like a definite possibility. It didn't take much longer for her hands to fail, and she began to feel the sensation of falling, causing her to scream._

"_Lucina!"_

_The impact with the ground that she expected, however, never came. Slowly, after it registered that she was no longer falling she opened her eyes, and saw him. She blinked a few times, surprised. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her as he held her in his arms. _

"_I-I…" She stammered, lost for words from both the lingering fear of the fall and the surprise that he had actually caught her. Usually since she was so much shorter then he was, she wasn't able to see any part of his face under the hood he always seemed to wear. But now the she was up close, she was able to make out at least part of his face out of the shadows; his eyes. They were brown in color, and in their depths they seemed to hold so many things; worry, pain, and sadness to name a few. "I'm-" She was about to try and force out the phrase 'I'm fine', but was interrupted by a shout from the doorway._

"_Lucina!" It was her father, who no doubt heard the collapsing of the bookshelf no doubt. "I heard a crash and your scream. Are you alright?" Her father hurried over, and after taking in the scene he looked a little bit surprised. "What happened here?"_

_She looked from the broken shelf and the books scattered on the floor to her father, and everything that had just happened along with the failure of her goal, and decided she couldn't take it anymore. The more she thought about the disappointment the more upset she became, and she began to cry. "D-daddy…" she sniffed, reaching out for her father, who gently took her in his arms instead. _

"_What happened?" He asked again, although not to her this time._

"_She insisted on helping me find a book and I didn't notice when she began to climb the bookshelf. She almost fell, I'm sorry." The tactician answered short and simply. _

"_It's alright, Robin. What matters is that you saved her, and for that I am grateful."_

"_Thank you, Chrom. If you want to focus on Lucina, I will start cleaning up the books."_

Lucina couldn't help but blush a bit at the sudden emergence of the old memory from when she was little.

"Lucina, are you alright?" Robin asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"O-oh, yes, I'm sorry about that. I just got a bit lost in thought." She answered him, trying to not show her embarrassment.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, truly curious now. They had been talking about the version of him that was from her timeline when she had paused for a moment, and the distinct look of someone who has become completely lost in thought presented itself across her features. The most curious thing was the fact that it caused her to blush, something that he admittedly didn't see very often. Whatever it was must have been something big for it to cause such a blush. It certainly perked his curiosity.

She didn't answer him for a moment, instead trying to get her blush under control but failing miserably. "Robin…if I were to fall from a bookshelf, would you catch me?" It was more embarrassing after she said it and she instantly wished that she hadn't. But the deed was done and all she could do was await his reply.

"Of course I would," He began with a soft smile, "it wouldn't matter what you would fall from, I will always be there to catch you."

She couldn't help but smile softly at his answer and gently took his hand in hers. "Thank you, Robin."

"So are you going to tell me why you asked? It did seem a bit off topic from what we were just speaking about."

"Well, perhaps the two of you are more alike than you think."

"Why is that?" He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"When I was a child, I tried to climb a bookshelf but it broke and I fell. He was the one who caught me."

"I see. Well, perhaps if he had had someone like what you are to me, things might have turned out differently." He gently kissed her hand.

"Y-you think I'm the difference?" She asked, completely surprised. Just by being there she couldn't have changed things that much, could she? After all, there were so many events that she had failed to change…

"Of course, Lucina. You are my world, and I would gladly die for you, as I have already shown you. No matter what happens, I will always come back to you." He meant it too. Despite what tomorrow might be and his already secret decision to end Grima with his own hands, he was determined that even if it took awhile, he would find some way to return. Naga had said it herself; that if his bonds proved strong enough, that there was a small possibility that he would return. He pulled Lucina close to him a spoke softly to her. "I love you with all my heart; my entire being belongs to you."

Lucina smiled and leaned into his embrace. "I love you too." He hadn't said it, and she was sure he wouldn't, but the biggest part of her feared that he end Grima and never return, despite his words. He knew that he would be the one to make the final blow even if he hadn't told her his decision. That was just the kind of person that he was, the kind to sacrifice himself for other's well being. She was also sure that no matter what she or anyone said would change his mind and she would just have to believe in what he said, that he would come back to her in the end.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and if you can't tell, yes, I do ship M!RobinXLucina. They are just so cute. And the pairing makes perfect sense in my head as to why things turned out so differently and the world didn't go to ruin. So far I really do enjoy thinking about the original timeline and what Robin might have been like and why things turned out so badly. I've thought up my own reasons, which I may actually put into a story one day. Okay, in truth I have already started one and I think the file name is 'I'm sorry.'

Thanks again!

-Xire


End file.
